Episode 9
'' oleh .}} adalah episode kesembilan dari seri anime You-Zitsu. Rangkuman Kelas 1-D review the resources they have and are provided with so they can plan for survival and point-hunting. The group first considers what to spend their S-points on so it can serve for the long-term and efficient enough for a good boost in class points as the S-points are transferred over after the test. The group then looks over what actions and events lose and gain points. A debate ensues, proving the test to be more complicated than expected to Suzune Horikita. The group walks through the forest to search for landmarks, though the '3 Idiots of D-Class' depart from the group as their own for the same objective. Stopping for a moment to discuss the issue from earlier, they decide to disregard the issue for now and focus on finding an area to base a campsite. Various hands are raised as a sign of offering assistance for such an objective. The nine volunteers split into groups of three and set off. Rokusuke Kōenji conducts his acrobatics throughout the forest, outpacing Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Airi Sakura enough to vanish from sight and sound. The two alone find a path that leads to a cave. The two conclude that it is one of the island's landmark locations mentioned during a lecture by Sae Chabashira, which offer one bonus S-point only if the possession is declared by the class' leader. What is also mentioned is the bonus points given cannot be used until after the test on the island, and more or fewer bonus points can be accumulated when a team identifies another's class leader correctly or not, earning or losing 50 points. Thinking of this makes Kiyotaka hide with Airi when Kōhei Katsuragi and Yahiko Totsuka exit the cave. Skeptical of his current surroundings, he tends to his suspicions by searching the bushes. Relieved to see nothing, the two departs, luring Kiyotaka and Airi out of hiding, as the latter is seen heavily blushing and is squirming on the ground from the experience. Kiyotaka and Airi look around the cave, and afterward, Kiyotaka reports back to Suzune their findings. Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike, and Haruki Yamauchi notify the members of Class 1-D a river with clear water is close by and can have a campsite next to it. The group discusses how to possess the site with no issues. They decide to cover the leader, who is chosen to be Suzune when the site is being claimed every eight hours. The group then questions the safety of the river, but Kanji supports the purity of the river because of his experience in camping trips. The group begins to build, and Kiyotaka, Haruki Yamauchi, and Airi look for resources until they stumble upon a wounded Mio Ibuki. The trio invites her back to the campsite to be tended, to Mio's reluctance. Kanji sets up a campfire to light the impending night to much applause by the group. The group then discusses how they will spend their S-points and predict how much they will have in the end. The group celebrates their accomplishments on their first day with a feast of natural fruits and bearings. The group discusses with Suzune on what to do with Mio, a Kelas 1-C student. Kikyō Kushida comes over to give Mio some fruit, to the latter's surprise in her trust and care for who is supposed to be her 'enemy'. Suddenly, Ken screams Rokusuke's name in anger to much distress among the group and comments about Rokusuke's selfishness. According to Teruhiko Yukimura, Rokusuke was apparently not 'feeling well and went back to the boat', which would mean the class would lose 30 S-points. Rokusuke is then seen climbing the anchor chain of the ship and conducting himself to the 'beautiful moon' and clear night sky. Karakter Poin Pribadi Kelas 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji – 11814 poin * Suzune Horikita – 44226 poin * Kikyō Kushida – 39313 poin * Airi Sakura – 12466 poin * Ken Sudō – 850 poin * Yōsuke Hirata – 8515 poin * Haruki Yamauchi – 777 poin * Kanji Ike – 918 poin * Kei Karuizawa – 3159 poin * Kokoro Inogashira – 5051 poin * Chiaki Matsushita – 8054 poin * Maya Satō – 7487 poin * Haruka Hasebe – 47003 poin * Satsuki Shinohara – 9680 poin * Mei-Yu Wang – 7211 poin * Rokusuke Kōenji – 52 poin * Teruhiko Yukimura – 53212 poin * Hideo Sotomura – 6331 poin * Akito Miyake – 34564 poin Kelas 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen – 127056 poin * Mio Ibuki – 112701 poin Kelas 1-A * Kōhei Katsuragi – 382355 poin * Yahiko Totsuka – 342215 poin Poin Kelas * Kelas 1-A – Rahasia * Kelas 1-B – Rahasia * Kelas 1-C – Rahasia * Kelas 1-D – Rahasia Catatan Episode * Kakeru sudah membentuk aliansi dengan Kōhei. ** Itu terbukti kalau Kōhei sudah ditolak dari bergabung dengan OSIS. * Suzune menanyakan apa yang Kiyotaka inginkan untuk masa depannya walau tidak ada respon. * Mio dilukai oleh Kakeru dan dibawa ke kemah Kelas D. * Rokusuke kemungkinan sudah dikeluarkan dari tes bertahan hidup, yang dimana menyebabkan hukuman kelas 1-D. Trivia Navigasi Situs